Foster Parents
by Boonothing
Summary: AU Fic Emma's foster parents are coming to Stroybrooke, the town have to pretend to not be fairytale characters oh and Regina has to be Emma's girlfriend. Swan Queen
1. Chapter 1

New story Once is not mine sadly but enjoy the story. Remember to review

It's one of the more normal days in Storybrooke, in Granny's diner sits four people at a booth, Prince Charming, Snow White, Emma Swan and Regina Mills. It's been three months since the curse broke; the town are very slowly beginning to forgive Regina. She's stopped using magic and started to make up for the things she had done.

"Alright, love you too bye" Emma says into her phone before placing it down onto the table

"Who do you love?" Snow questions, eyebrow raise

"My parents" a smile breaks out on both Snow's and Charming's faces

"We love you too but who were you talking to on the phone?" Snow asks again realization spreads across Emma's face,

"Oh no, I was on the phone to my parents, my foster parents" She explains to them

"Oh you still talk to them?" Snow asks a hint of jealously creeps into her voice

"Well yeah they were the nice ones, they raised me from 14 until 18 when I left home, but I always kept in touch never told them where I was… until now" she mutters the last bit.

"What do you mean until now?" Charming questions

"Well last time we spoke I told them I was actually settled down and now they want to visit this Saturday, I said yes" Emma looks down at the table not meeting her Mothers eye.

"You realise where you bringing them right , what are you going to do Emma, 'Hi mom, dad meet my real mom and dad, don't be freaked out that they look the same age as me, they were cursed oh right and there Snow White and Prince Charming, how have you two been'. I see that going down very well Emma" Regina snorts beside Emma.

"I know but it should be okay, they are only here for four days. They're coming Saturday morning leaving Tuesday night. Just for that amount of time you're not my mom or dad, you're not Snow and Charming Ruby's not a Wolf, we don't have seven dwarfs we have seven shorter men" Emma looks at both of her parents willing them to go with her plan

"It's only for four days?" Snow asks

"Yes" Snow sighs deeply

"Okay, we'll pass word around that we're to be our Storybrooke selves for that time" Emma breaths out a sigh of relief

"Thank you" She reaches across the table to grab Snow's hand

"It's okay it's what mothers do" She smiles at Emma, "Anything else we need to know " Emma leans back in her seat looking nervous and begins to get fidgety,

"Yeah uh, one more thing, um Regina we have to kinda live together and stuff" The booth goes quiet no one talks until Regina does,

"What was that dear" She says too calmly

"I said we have to live together" Emma repeats looking down at her hands.

"Why is that" Emma mumbles something "Speak up Miss Swan the class can't hear you"

"I may have told my parents that we were a couple" An awkward silence hits no one dares say anything. Regina's eyes bore into Emma's head.

"WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU TELL THEM THAT" Regina shouts at her, Emma for her part raises her hands in self-defence of the slaps coming her way.

"I know, I know I shouldn't have said that but" she stops talking to grab Regina's hand to avoid any more hitting, "But they asked if it was someone I met that made me stay here, then they got all excited at the fact I might have actually found someone to settle down with, so I proceeded to tell them the story of how Henry tracked me down, how I came here and then by the end of it you and me are in a happy eight month relationship living and raising a kid together" She gives Regina a nervous smile much like the one she gave her when they first met.

"Just so you know Miss Swan, if I still did magic I would kill you right here right now."

"I know, which is why I really appreciate you giving it up" Regina looks off to the side pondering her answer, "Please Regina please please" Regina lets out a frustrated sigh,

"Fine what do I have to do?"

"You just have to pretend to be hopelessly in love with me"

"That could take a while to perfect"

"You have two days' work on it" Emma smiles cheekily while Regina just rolls her eyes. "Oh yeah there going to be staying with us while they're here." Regina whips her head around fast it could of caused whiplash. She opens her mouth to speak but is beaten my Snow,

"So we're going to let you to talk and start telling people the plan of action" Snow and Charming stand up from the booth and exit the diner.

Regina and Emma sit in an awkward silence; the only sound is Emma's fingers tapping on the table. This only stops when Regina slams her hand down on top of Emma's.

"Ow" Emma says while cradling her hand to her chest, "What was that for?"

"If you want me to love you, you have to stop all of your annoying habits, starting with that constant tapping."

"Okay. You know using words is just as affective" All Emma gets in return Is a glare.

"So if my parents are in your guest room, where am I going to sleep?" Emma asks a bag of cloths in her hand. There standing at inside the Mayor's house the next day. The town let her keep her job as Mayor as she had been doing it for the past 28 years.

"I don't know, why are you here now, they're not coming until tomorrow?" Regina asks with a bit of a whine.

"I need to get myself acquainted with your house, if they were the bathroom is and I don't know it's going to look suspicious"

"Fine, tonight you'll sleep in the guest room, tomorrow I guess you'll sleep in my room, I hope you brought a sleeping bag" Regina leads them upstairs to the guest room.

"Why would I need a sleeping bag?" Emma questions confused.

"There is no way I'm letting you in my bed"

"What, Regina." The women in question cuts her off

"No Miss Swan." Emma grumbles, "Now put your bag in here, Henry should be home soon and we have to explain all of this nonsense to him" Regina heads back downstairs leaving Emma in the guest room. Emma throws her bag onto the floor, collapses backwards onto the incredible soft bed. She lets out a long sigh before sitting back up and heads downstairs."

Later that night both women are sitting in the living room with Henry telling him about what's happening.

"So do you understand?" Regina asks her son.

"Sure"

"If you have any questions you can ask them" Emma tells him.

"No I'm good. Can I go read some comics now?"

"Sure thing kid" Henry takes off upstairs to the bedroom.

"That went well." Regina says. The two proceed to sit in silence," Would you like to watch some TV."

"Sure" Regina reaches for the remote. She flicks through the channels until she finds some horror movie to keep on. After about ten minutes Emma wraps her arm around Regina's shoulders.

"What are you doing?" She questions

"Making us look more couplely "Emma states like it's the most obvious thing in the world

"Why?"

"Because we look like two high school kids on a first date not a serious committed couple" Regina sits tense for the next few minutes before she relaxes into the blondes embrace. They spend the rest of the movie sat like that.

"I think I'll call it a night" Regina says once the movie is over, "Goodnight Miss Swan"

"For tomorrow, you might want to start calling me Emma" Regina smiles at her,

"Fine, goodnight, Emma"

"Goodnight Regina" She watches the brunette walk away with a smile. She turns back to the television to find something else to watch. _'Tomorrow is going to be long', _she thinks to herself before settling down to watch South Park.


	2. Chapter 2

Finally got around to updating this. Anyway hope you all enjoy. Please Review x

The next morning the three people in the house were sat around the dining room table eating breakfast.

"So Miss Swan, Emma" She corrects herself when the blonde gave her a look, "Tell me some things about your parents"

"You can just ask them when they get here" Emma points out like it's obvious.

"Yes of course they would believe that your girlfriend of eight months knows absolutely nothing about them, not even their names." Regina tells her sarcastically. Emma purses her lips in annoyance at being talked to like an idiot.

"Okay first of all this is a happy relationship no more talking down at me."

"I'll work on it" Regina mutters while rolling her eyes. Emma lets out a long sigh,

"Okay urm, their names are Matthew and Hayley Swan. Mom used to works as a high school teacher, Dad is a police officer. There's not much else to tell, oh there high school sweethearts." Emma's staring up at the ceiling in thought.

"Basic information will do I guess" Regina says.

"Why did I have to say you were my girlfriend, why didn't I say I don't know Ruby, she wouldn't have been so annoying through this, and she wouldn't have a problem with it either." Emma grumbles.

"Maybe not but Belle would have"

"Belle would have been a better choice to" Emma shoots back

"Now you're just begging to sleep on the floor" Regina glares at Emma. Emma holds the glare before she backs down.

"I'll stop" She looks back down at the table missing the satisfied smirk crossing Regina's face.

Later on that day a car pulled up outside the Mayors house.

"Okay, show time" Emma announces while turning away from the window to face Regina. "No more hatful arguments only petty little fights couples have. Are we ready?" Regina doesn't answer; she just walks to the door when the bell rings, Emma quickly following. Regina opens the door to the pair. The woman has long dark hair that's slightly greying in the roots, brown eyes and wrinkles forming around her eyes. The man stands tall with grey hair balding on the top and striking blue eyes.

"You must be the Regina we've heard so much about" The woman says

"Mr and Mrs Swan, lovely to meet you please come in" Regina says stepping out of the way to let the couple in, always the hostess.

"Oh thank you, please call me Hayley" She says.

"Matthew, but call me Matt" The man speaks for the first time.

"Of course" Regina smiles

"Hi" The couple turn to see Emma. Hayley rushes forward to hug her

"Oh Emma, we've missed you." She holds her tight afraid to let go. They both get crushed when Matt joins in on the hug.

"I'll take your bags to your room" Emma says when they break apart. When Emma heads upstairs, Regina motions her hand to the living room asking them to follow.

"So how was your journey?" Regina asks them when they've sat down.

"Long and tiring" The tall man says.

"Well then can I offer you a drink?"

"Tea, white no sugar please" Hayley requests.

"Coffee black, no sugar" Matts voice pipes in after. Regina smiles and nods. She leaves the room. Emma comes back shortly after

"Regina in the kitchen?" She asks her parents. She receives a nod. She sits on a chair to the side of the sofa. They sit in awkward silence, "Are you hungry, Regina has prepared something I'm sure it's ready whenever you want it" She asks them.

Her mom smiles at her, "I think you've got yourself a keeper there Em, she seems to be a really good person" Hayley lets out a small laugh, "Well she must be she's kept you grounded." Emma gives her a smile.

"Yeah, I really love her"

"I can tell" Emma gives her father a confused look, "Your eyes lighted up when speaking about her just now".

_My eyes lighted up, huh, I must be really good at this acting in love thing._ She thinks to herself.

"MOM" Comes from the top of the stairs, "Is dinner ready yet." Henry runs down the stairs.

"Henry get in here" Emma calls out. Henry makes his way into the living room met by a pair of eyes. Emma stands up to stand behind Henry. She rests her hands on his shoulders, "Mom, Dad this is your grandson, Henry" She pushes him forward towards them. Henry smiles at them.

"Hi" Hayley steps forward to take Henry's cheek in her hand,

"Such a handsome young thing" She smiles at him. Matt just lays his hand on his shoulder squeezing. Their family moment is interrupted by Regina.

"Dinner is ready if you'd like to come to through to the kitchen" Emma raises an eyebrow at her, "I heard Henry announcing his presence which means he's hungry" She smiles at the boy in question. "Shall we?"

"That was amazing Gina" Emma says after finishing. She's s sat next to Henry, her parents opposite and Regina at the head.

"Thank you Dear" She replies smiling at the blonde.

"You know with you being Mayor, I thought you would have a maid doing things like this."

"MOM" Emma pipes up. Hayley's eyes widen.

"Oh no I didn't mean. God that came out wrong I'm sorry" Too Emma's relief Regina just laughs.

"I know what you mean it's okay" Regina says reassuring the older women, "I probably could have had a maid but I decided that it's best that Henry not get used to people doing things for him all the time, plus I think it's a thing in parenthood that you have to clean up after your children" The adults laugh at Henry mumbling under his breath that he's not the messy "As for the cooking, well I've always loved to cook." She smiles at the older couple. She turns to Henry, "Have you done your homework yet?"

"It's only Saturday" He says

"Kid if you don't do your homework tonight, you won't be able to come out with us tomorrow" Emma points out to him.

"Fine I'll go do it" Henry stands up from the table, "Thanks for dinner mom" He calls out over shoulder, making his way upstairs.

Regina shakes her head at him laughing. "If you'd like to go into the living room, I'll wash up the dishes."

"I'll help" Hayley offers

"Nonsense, you're a guest in our house go, sit relax catch up"

The three Swans make their way into the living room and talk later on Regina joins them. They talk they laugh, they even tell some stories of Emma's teenage self. Like how once when she was sixteen, she was going to sneak out to meet up with a boy, but when on the tree she couldn't jump down, so she turned around to go back in but the window had shut behind her and you couldn't open it from the outside, so she spent the night in the tree and didn't get down until her father had found her up there the next day.

This went on for a good few hours until the older pair retired for the night. The fake couple find themselves in Regina's bedroom after tucking their son in. Emma stares at the brunettes' bed.

"Please don't make me sleep on the floor I don't want to get back problems." Regina rolls her eyes at the blondes whining.

"Fine get in" Emma gives a little fist pump before stripping down and pulls on a pair of boy shorts, leaving on her white tank. She crawls into bed. She moans aloud when she meets the mattress.

"Oh my god this is so soft, it's better than anything ever made, it's better than sex. How do you even have sex in this thing without falling asleep in its comfyness?" Emma rolls over onto her side to face Regina, "I bet it makes it easier to fake it though moaning at how good it feels on the muscles in your back." Regina smacks Emma's arm that's too busy laughing.

"Goodnight Emma"

"Night Gina" Emma closes her eyes, sleep consumes her immediately. Regina lays there staring at Emma's peaceful face before turning to face the other way letting sleep take over.


	3. Chapter 3

So sorry for the late update but i finally got around to doing it. Any way enjoy Remember to review x

The next morning Regina wakes up curled into Emma's side, the blondes arms wrapped around her. Her eyes widen in panic, she tries to remove herself from the other woman's grip but the blonde tightens her grip in her sleep. Regina struggles against the blondes arms before giving in and settling back down on the bed. She lays her head on her pillow and stares at Emma's sleeping face.

_'She really is beautiful, wait what" _Regina thinks to herself, eyes scrunched up in confusion. She hears Emma groaning, interrupting her internal battle. She closes her eyes pretending to be a sleep.

_'Can't have Miss Swan thinking I wanted to stay in this position'. _She feels the other woman shifting around waking up. Regina has to hold back her smile when she hears a faint, "Oh shit" come from the blonde. The mayor felt disappointment when the blonde's arms were removed from around her and the warmth beside her move of the bed. Her eyes open to the younger woman entering her bathroom. She rolls over onto her stomach to Emma's side of the bed, inhaling her scent. Regina shoots up and off the bed realizing what she's doing. She runs a hand through her hair, calming herself down.

She hears the bathroom door open; she turns around to face a smiling dressed Emma.

"Are you okay? You look a bit stressed?" Emma asks her concerned. Regina forces a smile onto her face.

"I'm alright, just wondering where we're going to take your parents today" Regina somewhat lies, she is curious where they're going. The blonde lets out a sigh, shrugs her shoulder then walks over to sit on the bed.

"I didn't really think about it, Storybrooke isn't really known for its tourist attractions." She shrugs again before standing up, "I'll go try make something for breakfast and think about it while you get yourself ready" Emma smiles at the older woman. Regina nods in return and turns around to take her turn in the bathroom.

Regina enters the kitchen wearing her black trousers and a white t-shirt. She walks over to an empty seat by Emma.

"I hope you don't mind Regina but when I came down Emma was making a mess and burning everything, we're having pancakes." Hayley says while placing pancakes on hers and Emma's plates.

"It's absolutely fine, I told Emma never to try cook again" Regina laughs.

"You never told" The blonde stops when Regina gives her a pointed look, "Oh yeah, I set fire to one of her pans" The blonde laughs at her fake story.

"Well then I'm glad I intervened before that happened again" The oldest woman in the room laughs.

Regina turns her head to the sound of her son entering the room.

"Good morning Henry" She smiles at the boy who sits opposite next to Matt.

"Morning mom, Emma, Grandparents. What's for breakfast?" Henry asks

"Pancakes" Hayley says once again placing some in front of the boy. His eyes lighten up.

"Yes I love pancakes" Henry quickly digs into his breakfast

"You eat like your mother", Matt comments. Regina turns her head to look at Emma who, sure enough, is mirroring Henry, stuffing as much as she can into her mouth. The brunette lets out a sigh.

"Emma, we have guests can you try and eat like a normal person" Emma slows down her chewing pretending to think before shoving another pancake in her mouth.

"Nope" The blonde says mouth full. Regina rolls her eyes and looks back over to her son, who stops eating to give Regina a toothy grin. The rest of the breakfast is spent talking of the days plan.

They decided to go take a walk through Storybrooke and then into the park. They're walking along a path in the park, the children who are playing screaming in joy around them. Henry pulls on Emma's hand making her stop walking and turns to her son. Henry whispers something in her ear. Emma stands back up straight and nods in agreement. She walks back over to Regina and her parents. She takes Regina's hand in hers and laces their fingers together. Neither of the two women acknowledges the way their hands tingle at the added pressure.

"Mom" Henry interrupts the adult's conversation "Paige is over their can I go play for a while"

"Sure thing kid" Henry runs off leaving the adults.

"Hey guys" A chipper voice call out

"Sn...Mary Margret, David how lovely to see you both" Regina says. The three couples stand in silence. Snow throws a look at the older couple.

"Oh right, Mary Margret, David these are my parents. Mom, dad this is Mary Margret and David." Emma introduces.

"Emma has talked about you" Hayley looks at Mary Margret, "Thank you for taking her in when she got here"

"It was my pleasure," Snow smiles at the older women

"So David" Matt chimes in, "What's it like working at the sheriff's office with Emma"

"Oh it's good; we don't really get bad crimes around. We occasionally get burglaries or assaults but it's mainly small things like drunk and disorderly" David tells him. They talk for a while longer before parting ways. The two couples continue the walk before deciding to go to the diner to eat. They grab Henry and head to Granny's.

They take a seat in a booth. Hayley and Matt on one side Regina, Emma and Henry on the other. Regina notices the loss of contact on her hand when she sits down, she finds she misses the warmth the blondes hand gave her. The group stare down at the menus deciding.

"They certainly couldn't care who's staring" Emma looks up at her mother only to see her smiling and staring past her. Emma turns her head to spot what her mother is looking at. She rolls her eyes at the couple kissing

"Yeah that's Ruby and Belle, they've recently got together always attached at the lips." She smirks at her mother who laughs in response

"Ruby" The group hears from across the diner, "Stop eating Belle's face and serve customers who also want to eat"

"Yes Granny" Ruby shouts back to her, she turn back to Belle and whispers, "Sorry". Ruby walks over to the group.

"Ruby got in trouble" Henry pokes fun at her, Ruby stick her tongue out playfully at him in response.

"So can I take your orders?" Ruby takes down their orders and head back into the kitchen

"So that's Ruby" Hayley motions to the waitress, "So that makes her Belle" She points to Belle, "What does she do?" The oldest woman asks.

"Belle is our librarian" Emma replies. Ruby returns with their food.

"Enjoy your meals" She turns to leave.

"Hey Rubes"

"Yeah Ems"

"Does Belle just wait around here now while you work?" She motions to the young woman now reading a book.

"She would normally be sorting out the library but Rum…Mr Gold has been giving her a hard time, always going around there or waiting in there for her to turn up"

"Doesn't she lock it up when she leaves?" Regina asks coming into the conversation. Ruby nods her head.

"That's the creepy part"

"Why didn't she come to me?"

"She didn't want to bother you" Emma raises her eyebrows

"I'm the sheriff you're meant to bother me with this" Ruby wave a hand at her

"We'll talk about it later, enjoy your meals." Ruby walks off to take another order. The group eat with a gentle flow of conversation.

Later on they're all watching a movie. Henry on the floor Matt on an armchair, Hayley on one end of the sofa and the couple cuddled on the other end. Regina has her head on Emma's chest with Emma's arm around her. Regina suddenly stands up.

"Where are you going?" Emma whispers to her.

"I need my phone I'm expecting a call"

"It's like six, who calls at this time?"

"It's Mayor business my dear, stuff you don't understand

"Because it bores me" Emma shoots back at her, Regina only laughs then exits the room. When she comes back into the room she putting on a pair of shoes,

"I'm going to the diner, I must of left my phone there" Emma instantly stands up.

"I'll come with you"

"There's no need I'll only be 15 minutes"

"I insist, besides it gives Henry some alone time with his Grandparents" Henry turn around and smiles at the couple mentioned.

"Very well then" Regina says, the couple then leave the house.

"This is going well don't you think?" Emma asks the brunette.

"Indeed it is"

"You ever think about being an actress, I mean I'm starting to believe that we're in love" Regina gives a small laugh at Emma's words.

"I think we should stick to being Mayor and sheriff for now Emma"

"Yeah" They walk the rest of the way in a comfortable silence.

When they enter the diner it's pretty much empty apart from a couple in a booth in the corner, Belle and Ruby at the counter and Dr Whale.

"Ruby" Regina call out to her, "Have you seen my mobile I can't find it?"

"Yeah I picked it up earlier" Bends down behind the counter to get the phone, "Here you go"

"Thank you"

"You know she doesn't mean it?" A drunken Dr Whale says

"Excuse me" Regina says to him

"You, You evil witch, you don't mean it, you're trying to get us all back on your side and then stab us all in the back."

"Dr Whale" Emma tries to interrupt

"Shut up Blondie, she has you fooled too, she's going to make everyone think she's changed then BAM, the Evil Queen is back and I can't wait to see the look on everyone's face when it happens"

Regina stands frozen

"What's going to cause the Evil Queens return, well, she's going to realize nobody wants her, her Mother didn't love her, her father didn't love her, her own son doesn't want her, hell I bet, just like everybody else, your son want you DEAD" Regina doesn't have a chance to respond because Emma has Whale by his collar and is pushing him against a wall.

"She is not evil anymore, and Henry does love her. She's redeeming herself and she's doing a good job so no one wants her dead"

"I should have killed her like I was going to when the curse first broke". Anger rises in Emma; she pulls Whale off the wall then pushes him onto the floor.

"You even touch her and there will be a bullet in your head before you know it" Emma threatens. Whale pushes himself off the floor and hurries out of the diner. Emma walks over to Regina to place a hand on her shoulder, "You okay?" Regina wipes some tears from her eyes.

"Yes uh thank you for the phone Ruby have a nice night both of you" She say to the waitress and Belle.

When walking home Emma can hear Regina sniffling, she wants to comfort the woman. She wraps her arm around Regina's shoulder and pulls her into her side while still walking. When they reach the front door Regina pulls out of Emma's hold.

"How do I look?" The brunette asks. Emma looks into her eyes and smiles.

"Beautiful" Emma opens the door announcing their arrival. Regina stands there; she can't stop the smile covering her face at Emma's compliment. She eventually follows in entering the house. They spend the rest of the night watching the television. Henry heads up to bed first followed by the older couple, Regina and Emma after them.

"Emma" Regina reaches out to grab said woman's hand to stop her from climbing up the stairs, "I just want to thank you for standing up for me against Whale" She smiles at the blonde. Emma reaches out to place her hand on Regina's shoulder.

"It's no problem, he was being a jerk. Besides I do owe you for doing all of this for me, defending you against that asshole was the least I could do". Emma smile at the older woman, squeezing her shoulder once before turning back around and heading up the stairs leaving Regina on her own, smiling.

_'God that woman, she's making me feel all giddy inside, I haven't felt this way since Daniel' _Regina's eyes widen at her thought, _'Oh shit'_


	4. Chapter 4

Right then. it's been about 2 months since I've updated but i found time and It's here I hope to do it more now so please review.

The next morning Regina once again wakes up curled into Emma's side, she briefly feels content in the embrace before groaning quietly, she rolls out of the blondes arms onto her back, Regina lets out a sigh.

_'I cannot have feelings for Miss Swan, what I felt last night must have been could of just been that she stood up for me against Whale, yes that must be it nothing else. It's Emma, the pain in my backside, the daughter of Snow and Charming. I do NOT have feelings for her._

Emma groans, announcing her awakening, her eyes flutter open; she sits up and looks around the room confused before collapsing back onto the bed.

Regina looks at the blonde with a small smile on her face.

_She looks so adorable when waking up. DAMMIT._ Regina mentally shouts at herself, her smile dropping.

"Morning" Emma says bringing the brunette out of her thoughts.

"Good morning Emma"

"I knew you'd love using my name as soon as you'd gotten used to it"

"I am so glad I don't have to put up with you today" When Emma raises an eyebrow Regina continues, "I need to go into work, meetings to attend papers to sign". Emma lets out a loud snore causing Regina to let out a small chuckle.

"Is my immaturity rubbing off on you? You're laughing at something I did" Emma questions

"You wish Miss Swan" The older woman says before she pushes herself out of the bed and makes her way to the bathroom.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Once Emma and Regina are both changed, they head downstairs. Regina gathers up her coat ready to leave as Emma sits down at the table with her parents and Henry.

"Okay I'm off to work" Regina announces as she enters the dining room, "Henry, have fun at school" She tells the boy before dropping a kiss to the top of his head. She looks over at Emma opposite Henry.

_'A couple, act like a normal couple how would you say goodbye to your lover'. _

With a calm face, Regina walks around the table to Emma, who in return turns her head up to look at the brunette woman. Without thinking Regina leans down and places a quick kiss to the blonde's lips.

"Love you" Regina says without a thought before turning around to walk out of the room and out of the house. The Mayor keeps a calm look on her face until she's in the safety in the car." What the hell was that, love you, why did I say that?" Regina questions herself before driving off to work.

Back in the house, Emma sits at the table no expression. She catches the eyes of her son who's smirking; she stares back at him with questioning eyes. The sound of Hayley's voice breaks there staring contest

"So what's the plan for today Em?" The oldest woman asks.

"Uh, well we have to drop Henry off at school and then "Emma's interrupted by the sound of her cell ringing. She digs it out of her pocket, "Sheriff Swan" She answers, "Yeah sure I'll be right there" She hangs up her phone and stands up "I am so sorry they need me down at the station, I shouldn't be too long but"

"Nonsense Em, go and do your job" Her father tells her Emma walks out of the dining room to collect her badge and guns.

"Henry your grandparents are going to walk you to school, lead the way and make sure they know where they are before you leave them, okay?" She tells her son.

"Yes mom"

"Alright, later guys, bye kid", Emma ruffle's his hair before leaving.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So Henry, do you like having both your mothers' together?" Matt asks Him. Henry scratches the back of his neck thinking of an answer.

"Um it was weird at first, not in a bad way but first having only one parent then suddenly I have two, but yeah I love it now "Henry smiles.

"Is this your school?" Hayley points to the building coming into view.

"Yeah it is." Henry starts to walk towards the school but turns back around to face both his grandparents, "Oh yeah, if you walk straight down this road and then take the second left turning and go straight on you'll come up to Granny's. If mom isn't going to be long you can call her and wait for her there." Henry tells them using hand gestures.

"Thank you Henry, we'll see you after school" The woman says to him. Henry smiles and waves them goodbye before her turns and heads towards the school.

Hayley and Matt hold hands, walking in the direction Henry showed them.

"Oh you're Emma's parents correct?" A small brunette asks walking towards them, with a bright smile wearing a yellow dress.

"Yes and you are?" Hayley questions back.

"Belle, I'm the librarian"

"Ah yes I remember we saw you yesterday at the diner" Hayley replies with a smile of her own. Belle blushes and looks down to her feet.

"Um yes well, are you on your way there now?" Belle asks them throwing the attention away from her.

"Yes we are" Belle smiles at them. The three walk together to the diner.

The bell jingles as they enter.

"Belle" Red calls out as she she's her girlfriend, "And we have Mr and Mrs Swan, lovely to see you both." The smile never leaves the waitresses face.

"Ruby we insist you call us by our names" Matt tells her. Ruby lets out a chuckle.

"Sure thing "The older couple look at the man at the counter who was previously talking to Ruby, "Oh this is Archie Hopper, Archie these are Emma's parents Hayley and Matt."

"It's good to meet you both" Archie tells them after shaking both of their hands.

"You too, so what do you do in this town?" The older woman asks.

"Oh I'm a therapist."

"Oh so in your own opinion are Emma and Regina good for each other" Hayley elbows Matt at the question, "What, to me they seem happy but if it's my baby girl and he's here might as well ask him." Matt shrugs at her.

"It's fine they've never had a session with me but just by looking at them I can tell they're meant to be. Actually pretty soon after Emma arrived here, I thought they we're destined to be together." The doctor smiles at the couple.

"That reassures a man, come on lets go sit" He nods at the doctor before going to sit with his wife.

Belle and Ruby turn to look at Archie.

"I thought you weren't a liar or you couldn't lie Archie" Ruby says to the doctor. Archie smiles at her before standing up ready to leave. He turns to face her.

"I wasn't lying" With that he quickly leaves the diner, Bella and Ruby's questioning eye's following him. Once Archie is out of sight Belle turn to look at Ruby.

"I'll ask him later" Ruby says answering her unspoken question. She kisses Belle on the cheek before going off and taking the Swan's order.

Just as Ruby reaches the table, the bell above the door jingles. Emma walks in.

"Hey I went home but no one was there so I assumed you came here." She calls out, making her way to the booth her parents are sitting at. She shrugs off her red leather jacket and places it in her lap as she sits down next to her father on one side of the booth. "Did you get here alright?"

"Yes, Henry gave us directions; we then bumped into Belle who walked us here we then met Archie Hopper, very nice man." Hayley answers her.

"Ah that's good, yeah Archie's great. So" Emma claps her hands together, "What are we all having".  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hey kid, what was with the smirk at breakfast?" The blonde asks Henry while her parents are in the kitchen preparing dinner, waiting for Regina to come home.

"You and mom had to kiss and you told her you loved her" Henry says with a smirk.

"Well yeah we're trying to be convincing that we're a couple, kid, that stuff has to happen" Emma explains to Henry looking slightly confused.

"Isn't it weird though? you both once hated each other a little bit" Emma looks off to the side thinking.

"Nope it's fine it's all part of the act" She tells her son before standing up and walking into the kitchen to check on her parents

"Isn't it weird that she doesn't think it's weird?" Henry whispers to himself.

The front door opens and slams shut.

"I'm home" Regina calls out. Emma walks out of the kitchen followed by her parents. She walks up to Regina and wraps her arms around her waist and kisses her.

"Hi." Emma smiles at her, "How was work?"

"Um it was work same old same old" Regina answers trying to keep her composure. The blonde lets her arms drop from around Regina; the brunette instantly misses the warmth she felt.

"I hope you don't mind Regina we made dinner it should be ready in about five minutes" Hayley's voice calls out bringing Regina out of her head.

"Oh yes, that's perfectly fine." Emma smiles at her, placing a hand on the small of her back before going off to set the table. Regina lets out a deep sigh.

_'I haven't felt like that from a kiss since Daniel and her arms wrapped around me, it felt so safe I need to feel them again. NO Regina, snap out of it. Not much longer and Emma will be out of this house and I can get these silly feelings out of my head'_

Regina shakes her head, snapping out of her thought. She puts on a smile and heads to the dining area to eat with the family.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Later on that night everyone is in bed asleep apart from Regina. The Mayor is on her side facing away from the blonde, wide awake lost in her thoughts.

_'This is it, this is the last night of sharing a bed after this and everything can go back to normal.' _

There is shifting from Emma's side of the bed. The blonde rolls over in her sleep, her arm going over Regina's waist and pulls the older woman in close against her body. Regina stiffens for a second before relaxing in the embrace. Her hand finds Emma's that is resting on her stomach. She places her hand over Emma's enjoying the way the hands fit.

_'I forgot how nice it is to be held in arms, how comforting it is, I guess I can enjoy for tonight, even if it is Emma'_

Regina pulls Emma's arm tighter around her before falling into a deep sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Fast update to make up for the fact it had been gone a while before. Any mistakes are mine. Enjoy, Reviews are appreciated.

The next morning Emma wakes up first, arms still wrapped around Regina. The blonde's eyes flutter open to a mess of dark hair. Her eyes widen when she realizes her arms are wrapped around the Mayor.

"Shit" Emma whispers. Slowly, so she doesn't disturb the sleeping woman, Emma takes the arm wrapped over Regina off of her. Emma rolls onto her back and lets out a sigh of relief.

_'Thank god I woke up first; Regina would have my head if she found my arms around her._'

The blonde sits up in the bed, rubs the sleep from her eyes and walks into the bathroom.

Regina wakes up not feeling the warmth around her she did when she fell asleep the night before. She opens her eyes to look over at Emma's side of the bed only to find the blonde missing. Her confusion at the missing blonde is quickly dissolved as the bathroom door opens.

"Morning" Emma greets as she walks out. She walks over to the bed and collapses onto her back. The blonde cranes her neck so she's looking at Regina. "This is it after today is done I'll be out of your hair and your bed."

Regina tries not to let the disappointment she feels show on her face as she replies. "Good, you take up all the space on the bed".

"What do you need the space for you don't move an inch while you sleep." The blonde throws back.

"I would like the option to move in my sleep if I wish to do so" The blonde stares at the older woman in disbelief before bursting out in laughter, it doesn't take long for the brunette to join in.

"I like this Regina" Regina tilts her head at the blonde's word.

"What do you mean?"

"You know laid back, laughing at stupid things. I would like to think I'm the cause of this Regina, I've been a good influence on you." Regina playfully rolls her eyes at the woman

"You think very highly of yourself Miss Swan"

"Yep" Emma replies with a big smile, causing Regina to smile back. "But seriously I like that we're getting along, could we possibly continue getting along when my parents are gone?"

"I think that's something that can be accomplished" The women smile at each other before getting ready to start the day.

The family were at Granny's eating breakfast before they had to drop Henry off at school and start their day. The four adults sit in a booth while Henry is at the counter talking to Ruby.

"Why do you look so glum Henry?" The waitress asks the boy.

"My grandparents are going home today" He replies sadly.

"Isn't that a good thing, everything can then go back to normal. Are you sad because you're going to miss them?"

"No, well maybe a little but that's not why I'm upset" Ruby leans over the counter to look Henry in the eye.

"Tell me what's wrong then?" Ruby asks the boy kindly. Henry lets out a deep breath.

"Emma will be moving out of the mansion when they're gone"

"So you're going to miss having Emma live with you" The boy nods at Ruby, "Henry you knew that was going to happen."

"But it's not just that. I liked that we were being a family, I liked having both of my mom's together, It was like being in a happy family, all together." Ruby places a hand over the boys.

"Henry it's just an act to fool your grandparents" Ruby whispers to him. The boy shakes his head in disagreement.

"No, not to my mom"

"Emma likes Regina?" Ruby asks, eyebrow risen.

"No" Ruby's eyes widen, "My mom seem a lot happier than I've seen her in ages, and I know it's not part of the act, I don't know how I know but I just do." The boy struggles to explain. Ruby squeezes his hand before letting him go so he could go join his family.

"Bye mom" Emma says hugging her mom. Hayley squeezes her close.

"I want a phone call when you propose to her." She whispers into her daughter's ear.

"Mom we've only been dating for eight months, no proposal" Hayley rolls her eyes at the blonde before walking over to Henry and pulling him into a hug. Emma looks over at her Dad and Regina.

"Now Regina don't let Em push you around you're a very nice woman, good for my daughter, don't let her ruin the relationship by her being stubborn." Matt tells Regina

"I won't" Regina replies to him before being engulfed in a hug by the man. He then walks over to hug Emma and Henry goodbye. Hayley walks over to Regina and pulls her into a hug.

"I'm very happy that you're a part of this family Regina" The older woman tells her. Regina flashes a smile.

"Me too" More hugs are exchanged; the older couple are then in their car and on their way.

The three head back inside the house. Henry heads upstairs while the women head to the kitchen where Regina pours them wine.

"God they are so nice" Regina says as she passes Emma her glass.

"Well of course where'd you think I got all my charm from" She flashes Regina a smile causing the brunette woman to chuckle.

"Stop it, I don't laugh at your silliness" Regina says mockingly.

"Well good news you won't have to put up with it anymore" Regina tries not to let the disappointment show. Emma downs the rest of her wine "Thank you so much for your help Regina I really do owe you one."

"It's really okay Emma" The blonde smirks.

"See there gone and you're still saying my name, you like it." The older woman shakes her head in amusement, "I'm just gonna go grab my stuff and say bye to the kid and I'll be gone" The brunette doesn't get the chance to respond as Emma turns around and walks out of the kitchen.

Regina leans against the counter, looks down at her feet and wipes under her eyes.

_'Stop crying she's not dying just leaving your house, you can finally get over these feeling that popped up. But the night is going to be different, no falling asleep or waking up in the safety of her arms. NO you do not feel safe in her arms.'_

Regina is brought out of her thought when she hears a pair a footsteps coming down the stairs. The woman exits the kitchen to see Emma and Henry by the door.

"Have you got everything Emma?" Regina says announcing her presence.

"Yep, thank you again Regina, for helping me out" The blonde walks over to the older woman, pulling her into a hug. Regina stands tense until the younger woman pulls back awkwardly, scratching the back of her neck. "Yeah well bye", Emma walks over to Henry and kisses the top of his head, "Later kid" With that the blonde woman leaves the house.

The Mayor turns to her son," You have half an hour of Television before it's time for bed" The boy doesn't move from his spot by the door, "Henry" Regina calls his name.

"I'm going to miss Emma" Henry tells his mother. Regina smiles sadly at the boy before walking over to him, she kneels down in front of him to look him in the eye.

"Henry, I know it was nice having Emma here for a few days but you'll see her tomorrow."

"It's not the same and you know it. I also know that you're going to miss Emma too." Regina's eyes widen at the boys statement

"Henry…" The brunette doesn't have a chance to finish as her son interrupts.

"I know you like Emma." Regina opens her mouth to speak, "And don't lie to me mom"

"Henry I honestly don't know what I'm feeling" The woman shocks herself by admitting that out loud to her son.

"Come on" The boy says grabbing his mom's hand dragging her into the living room. They sit beside each other. "Now, tell me what you feeling", Regina lets out a small laugh.

"Henry you're ten, I love you sweetie but I really don't think this is something you can understand"

"I may be young but I still have ears to listen." Regina goes to speak up again, but Henry goes on, "Just pretend I'm one of the girls you're gossiping to"

"Since when do I gossip" Regina interrupts her son this time.

"It doesn't matter just pretend. Pretend I'm Kathryn " The woman continues to stare at her son, not speaking," If it makes it easier I can put on a girly voice, it shouldn't take much considering my voice hasn't broke yet" Regina can't help herself and begins to laugh, Henry joining in right after. "Good you've loosened up, now talk to me, just spare the details you know I wouldn't want to hear."

Regina claps her hands together, rubbing them nervously. "Okay um I'm not sure exactly what I'm feeling, I've noticed when I wake up before her she's very beautiful, and when she holds me I feel safe. She stood up for me against Dr Whale" Confusion sets in Henry's eyes, "It was nothing really, I'll tell you about it another time." Henry nods at her to continue, "She makes me laugh too, I haven't laughed like I did with her in such a long time, and when she held my hand, I felt all tingly inside and it just felt right holding her hand. I haven't felt a sensation like that since I was with Daniel." Regina's eyes widen at what she just told Henry.

"Mom you're right about me not knowing a thing about adult relationship stuff, but I do know you loved Daniel a lot, so I think It's pretty obvious what you're feeling for Emma" Henry tells his mom. Regina just smiles at him in return. "You should tell Emma how you feel"

"Henry no I couldn't" Regina tries to protest.

"Please mom then the three of us could be together as a family. Plus it would make things a lot less complicated when Emma's parents come to visit again." Regina chuckles at his words.

"You have a point with that one, but Henry Emma doesn't feel the same way as I do"

""How do you know if you don't talk to her" He can still see the hesitation in his mother's eyes, "Please mom think about talking to her, if not to make this family fully whole but to finally have what you've always wanted; happiness" When he finishes Henry leans in to hug his mother, Regina, in return, quickly wraps her arms around her son and kisses the top of his head.

"I'll think about it" She promises Henry.


End file.
